Hayi Lee
'First Name' HaYi 'Last Name' Lee 'IMVU Name' TotoroLeaf 'Nicknames' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) Age 2/13/ 2120(18) Gender Female 'Height' 5,4 'Weight' 115 'Blood type' B''' '''Behaviour/Personality she is very independent natured and tends not to be concerned about what other people think of Her.Although she is often described as shallow because of her Bright carefree nature and her irresponsible way's. She can become quite passionate about the thing's she is put in charge and will take the responsibility and put all her passion into it .At times she can become very unpredictable specially when she is on a job or feels as if someone is watching her.She has a strong physical presence that is unlikely to ever be overlooked. She Tends to have no filter, saying what is on her mind Which can be good or back fire on her causing her to get scolded for speaking out of turn. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: ChiTori Rank: Courier 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Assisstant 'Fighting Stlye' Jiu jitsu: Ju can be translated to mean “gentle, supple, flexible, pliable, or yielding.” Jutsu can be translated to mean “art or technique.” This art form bases its training off of manipulating the opponent’s force against himself rather than confronting it with one’s own force. This art form was developed among the samurai of feudal Japan as a method of defeating an armed and armored opponent. These techniques were developed to neutralize an enemy and these attacks mostly took affect through the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were used to use the attackers energy against him, rather than opposing it directly. Kendo: Kendo is a physically and mentally challenging activity that combines martial arts practices and values with sport-like strenuous physical activity. You fight with bamboo swords. This disciplines the human character through the application of the principles of the katana. It’s main purposes are to mold the mind and body, to cultivate a vigorous spirit, through correct and rigid training it continues to strive for improvement in the art of Kendo, to hold in esteem human courtesy and honor. Even more it goes to associate with others with sincerity, to forever pursue the cultivation of one. With this one should be about to love one’s country and society, contribute to the development of culture, and promote peace and prosperity among all peoples. 'Weapon of Choice' Butterfly Sword:The blade of a butterfly sword is roughly as long as a human forearm, which allows for easy concealment inside loose sleeves or boots, and allows greater maneuverability when spinning and rotating during close-quarters fighting. Butterfly swords are usually wielded in pairs. A pair of swords will often be carried side by side within the same scabbard, so as to give the appearance of a single weapon . Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Growing up HaYi was always taken care of by her Older Brother Zelo . Ever seance a Young age Ger parent's Were always too Busy for her and her brother Being young she never understood why they never had time to Put her to bed at night or to take care of her and why he brother was the one doing it. In her parent's absent's she started to depend on her brother for the care she needed. By the time Hayi was 8 She still didn't have a connection with her parents Not even really knowing who they were she saw them as figures in her life but didn't see them as authority figure's so their rule's soon became game's for her With her behavior at a young age spireling out of control Her parents Place her and her brother into Fighting classes like jui jitsu and kendo She began to excelle in her classes along with zelo and they were both soon moved to higher ranking classes. As HaYi Got older She would often get punished byt the nannies that were sent to watch her and zelo but never actually did their job's and spent most of their time getting high off what her Father brought into the house at this point hayi Realized what her parent were doing and acted appon her own will and would hide their key's or destroy their paper's knowing they would get angered. Hayi was getting older and so was everyone else she watched her brother get older and as he got older she realized he got more eager to leave the hell they were growing up in. The day came and zelo told her he was leaving and her heart dropped and she thought of the risk's of being alone in this home but soon she watched him as he went....Soon after her parent's started to set rule's with in the house as their business became bigger and more and more drug's women and sex entered the house....she was trapped she wasn't allowed to have people in her house and when she broke the rule one night she was severely beaten the next night she had dissapeared from her hell .A few year's after her escape froum the house she was approached by a man that resembled her brother and At that moment she thought she had been saved froum the dark that clouded her mind and the drug's that had set into her body..bolth her and her brother Got a job under the women , Asami Takahashi Who hired bolth Zelo and Hayi as her assistant's HaYi soon realized that Asami was a chairman In the Yakuza. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 3 Episode 21: Welcome to the Business 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Yun ''' '''Chairwoman Nakayama: Nakayama Isabel (talk) 17:28, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Yakuza Category:Chitori Category:RPC